Wake Up Call
by starfreckled
Summary: Sasuke hates mornings. Naruto loves them. Sasuke/Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke, fluff


His hand was warm and sweaty

"Saaaasuke!"

Sasuke groaned as he heard the familiar voice, digging his face into his pillow as he cursed himself for ever giving naruto a spare key to his place. He had known that Naruto had a tendency to sleep in as late as he could, so had assumed he wouldn't be bothered in the mornings. Clearly, he had underestimated the idiot. Every time they had a day off, he would wake up early just to wake him. Sasuke still had hope that one day, _one day_, Naruto wouldn't show up. But everytime, he was woken by the same raspy voice calling out his name as soon as the door was opened.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as Naruto was what he called sneaky; knocking over something made of glass by the sound it made as it smashed into the floor. He heard the door to his bedroom creak loudly, and feet trying not to be noisy. Bracing himself for what he knew would come next, he clenched his covers tighter over him and clenched his fists.

"SASUKE!"

He yelped as Naruto threw himself fully on his bed, yelping, making the bed dip under the added weight. It wasn't a bed made for two, and considering it's small size, they ended up in a tangle of limbs and sheets, an elbow in between the ribs, a knee pressed uncomfortably against a lower back, curses hissed out and laughter echoing against the walls. Sasuke was struggling to get the blond idiot off, but he was only laughing and struggling back, trying his best to stay on. Sasuke tickled Naruto's side slightly, making him yelp. Taking advantage of his temporary surprise, he pushed against the other boy with his hands and feet and rolled him over, off of the bed. Naruto flailed his arm in a desperate attempt to clutch on to something, but he only grasped at air as Sasuke smirked. It worked everytime.

After a loud thump and an _oomf_, a head reappeared on the mattress, lower lip jutting out in a pout. This was normally when Sasuke would start calling him the biggest of idiots and tried kicking him out of his apartment, but he didn't feel like being a complete bastard this morning. He felt more tired than he usually did in the mornings.

He settled instead for the usual 'moron' and ruffle of the hair. Naruto grinned widely up at him and clambered back on to the bed, scooting close to wrap his arms around the other boy. Sasuke shot him a glare and huffed, but let him snuggle close. Naruto's breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spine. He felt fingers move up his shirt and start stroking his sides, and he tried hard not to shiver or make a soft sound. Naruto's lips pressed against his neck lightly before he mumbled against Sasuke's skin. "G'morning, Sasuke."

Feeling incredibly at ease and comfortable, Sasuke grumbled and asked what time it was, before he slipped into sleep again. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds, and he tensed. So he was doing something wrong. Sasuke new Naruto's silences as much as he knew his facial expressions, and he knew those pretty well, thank you very much.

"5 past 6."

Well that explained why he felt more tired than usual.

Naruto yelled as he was punched in the jaw and thrown off the bed again, Sasuke already rolled up under his covers entirely, scowling. "Get out, Naruto."

He heard Naruto whine but didn't move, irate to have been woken this early. Sasuke was an early riser, but on his days off he would stay up late. Til, say, 7:30 or so, on really bad days.

He heard Naruto get up and wondered if he'd actually leave for a second, but remember who he was dealing with and sighed heavily. The moron wouldn't leave if he threatened him with a knife. At least not until he got whatever it was he was after.

"What was that for, bastard?! I just wanted to…cuddle you into sleep a bit."

Ah. So that's what it was.

Sasuke cursed inwardly when he woke up again a few hours later, Naruto's face in his neck and his arms around his waist. He moved to sit up and push Naruto away, but he noticed the half smile on the other boy's lips and the way he was slightly nuzzling him in his sleep, and decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Besides, he didn't dislike it as much as he'd have liked to.


End file.
